


Coping Mechanism

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, World of Ruin (Final Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Set during the 10 years of darkness- Gladiolus shows up on Libertus' doorstep with a bottle of whiskey, a grin on his face and an intention to simply pass the time together in each other's company...***CW: Alcohol, Alcohol Consumption, Unhealthy Coping MechanismsCW: Mild Dub Con/ Dub Con as both characters are inebriated
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Libertus Ostium





	Coping Mechanism

He knew they were in for a messy night as soon as Gladio had shown up at the door with a wide grin, proudly waggling a dusty but pristine bottle of whiskey he'd salvaged. 

“Shit, where in Eos did you find that?” 

“Abandoned farm house out in Duscae, me and a couple of the 'glaive went out because we'd had news some newbies had gotten themselves into trouble, when we'd managed to clear all the daemons out we'd uncovered a stockpile. I let the others take what they needed, but I figured we both needed this.”

“Damn straight we do, get in here,” Libertus pulled the door open to let his comrade inside, closing and locking it before shuffling off to the kitchen to find something to drink out of. He'd been a bit too busy to do chores, he gazed over the dishes in the sink and decided they'd remain unwashed for now. So he had grabbed a couple of ceramic mugs from the cupboard that were clean. 

He walked through to the living room to see Gladio had already made himself comfortable, leaning back on the couch, his boots removed, feet up on the table. It was good to see him relax. He sat down and handed Gladio a cup. 

“No glasses?” Gladio asked.

“What kinda place you think I'm running here?”

Gladio laughed, that deep full laugh that always managed to lift Libertus’ spirits. “Sorry if I insulted you, my gracious host.” 

“Cut that shit out and open the bottle already,” Libertus said smiling. 

“As you wish,” Gladiolus made a ceremony of removing the miraculously intact plastic wrap from the bottle and twisting the cap off, serving the liquid into the cups as if he were a sommelier. 

“You pompous ass,” Libertus mocked.

“I reckon such a find required at least a bit of pomp, Cheers!” Gladio said, raising his cup slightly. 

“Yeah, maybe you're right. Cheers!” Libertus replied mirroring the motion before bringing the cup to his lips.

They'd sat drinking in a comfortable familiar silence for the first cup, and wordlessly Gladio refilled their vessels, with three times more liquor than the first cup.

“So, we're just going to get fucked up tonight?” Libertus asked.

“Yeah, unless you've got plans for tomorrow.”

“Not anymore,” he grinned, lifting the cup to his mouth again. 

More moments passed by peacefully, Libertus simply enjoyed it. He could feel his mind growing fuzzier, a pleasant warming sensation tingling in his throat with each sip.

“Hey, thanks for this, I really needed it,” he said.

“Me too,” Gladio responded, his gaze locking on to Libertus, he looked softer somehow, like the hard lines of his face had loosened, like his guard was falling, and inviting Libertus in?

Libertus had feelings sure, for a long time now, but he had always been afraid. Afraid that if it wasn't what Gladio wanted too that he'd lose the most vital and important friend he'd made in this horrendously dark world.

But the longer Gladio looked at him, eyes seemingly full of desire, Libertus started to feel a pull, as if his body _needed_ to be closer He was ready to push the urge back down again until Gladio moved toward him, closing the gap between them. 

An attempt at a kiss was made, and an attempt at reciprocating followed. 

It was sloppy, their mouths didn't meet exactly, the numbing effect of the alcohol made things more difficult too. He had to press in hard to feel like he was connecting properly. Their teeth clacked against each other a few times until finally their lips managed to find purchase. 

Their passionate exchange morphed from desperate to combative, the kisses became more aggressive and demanding as they fought for dominance. 

Libertus enjoyed the thrill, as with almost everything they did, this seemed to be a competition too, and he was wondering who would yield first. 

Eventually Gladio broke the embrace, at first Libertus thought perhaps he’d won this round but then realised they were both still holding their drinks. Gladio gulped down the rest of his and set the cup down, Libertus followed suit. The hit warmed him again, this time along with the tingling in his throat, a delightful warm buzz seemed to envelope his brain. 

He was going to feel it come morning (or what passed as morning these days), but right now he couldn’t give a shit.

His eyes drifted over his friend again, he thought maybe he should say something but his mind was stuck. He went with his first instinct and lent forward again to re-engage the embrace, but his body was clumsy, he’d put too much of his weight behind his advance and lunged toward Gladio instead, pushing him backward until his head came to rest on the plush arm cushion of the couch. 

Gladio smirked in response, taking it as intentional, and pulled Libertus down on top of him. They began to kiss again with even more fervour than before, lips smacking, tongues invading, the taste of Gladio and the taste of the whiskey blending together, it was almost unreal. 

A fresh wave of intoxication rolled over him, damn, now it was really hazy. Though he felt bolder too. He moved his attention from Gladio's lips to his neck, kissing, sucking and biting alternately. 

"Shit!" Gladio hissed. It seemed he'd found a sweet spot at the base of his neck just above where his collarbone jutted out. He concentrated on it, sucking down hard, intending to leave a deep bruise. 

Gladio outright moaned, and it was fucking hot, and Libertus already thought he was pretty aroused, but that about had him ready to boil over. Gladio shifted, his legs parting, allowing Libertus’ to slide between them. 

Libertus’ breath hitched when he felt Gladio’s erection press against his stomach, raging hard. He wanted to help Gladio with it. Desperately. He sat back to kneel and placed his hand over the button of Gladio's jeans. 

"What're you waiting for?" Gladio asked, his voice laced with impatience.

"Some affirmation, I'm still a gentleman after all," Libertus replied teasingly. 

"How gracious of you, look I don't care how you do it, just get me off already I feel like I'm gonna explode." 

"Fuckin' Astrals Gladio, didn't know you were sufferin' that much," Libertus replied, undoing the button and fly of Gladio's jeans hastily. 

Gladio's cock was straining so hard against his boxers that the fabric on either side of the button hole gaped open to partially reveal the skin underneath, however his full girth wasn't exposed even with the peekaboo effect going on. Libertus' gaze settled on the outlined shape of Gladio's cock and he inhaled sharply before undoing the button to release it.

Fuck. The sight of it wiped everything out of his mind. He wanted it so bad. There was no way he could take it right now, they were both too drunk to do the work required for that. And it would be _a lot_ of work. He settled on giving a good old fashioned hand job. That ought to do the trick. 

He wrapped his hand around the middle of the shaft, and started slowly jerking Gladio, who immediately responded, rolling his hips up shamelessly into Libertus’ hand. Libertus watched in awe, having Gladio like this wasn’t something he’d ever imagined. Not in a million fucking years, but here they were, and sure it was a bit fucked up that it took them about a quater bottle of whiskey each to give in but they both clearly were into it. 

Despite their earlier urgency whilst they were kissing, this was lazy, drawn out, but still just as sloppy. Sometimes Libertus’ hand slipped and he had re-position it, sometimes Gladio’s hip thrust went out of synch and threw off their rhythm but neither of them cared. 

Between the broken tension and the haze of their inebriation the whole exchange had a very bizarre quality, almost dreamlike, but even so it felt _right_.

After a while like this Gladio started to grunt low in his throat, the sweat that had begun to form on his brow, it trickled down over his face. Gladio was slowly but surely coming undone, and he never once demanded anything more than what Libertus was already giving him. Libertus had joked about being a gentleman before, but it was clear that Gladio was the real one of the two of them. 

"Oh fuck! Lib-" Gladio gasped out as he came. He didn't come with much force but there was _a lot_ of it, seeming to spill out for a good while before it stopped.

If he were sober he would’ve said something smoother, or probably just nothing at all. But he was drunk, so Libertus declared, “You can get fucked if you think I’m cleaning that with my mouth.”

“What the fuck Lib,” Gladio replied before cracking up with laughter, “You didn’t even let me have a few minutes to collect myself before cracking that comment off.” 

Libertus laughed with him, “At least you know this hasn’t made me go soft on you.” 

Gladio laughed some more before pushing himself up to sitting again. 

“So, any regrets?” Libertus asked.

“Fuck no,” Gladio moved forward to kiss Libertus again, just as aggressively, but now, leaving a little room to show gratitude, when they broke and Gladio’s gaze stayed firmly on him. 

“What?”

“What do you mean what? It’s your turn now,” Gladio said insistently.

“Oh!” 

“Yeah fucking ‘Oh!’, fuck Libertus, I wasn’t about to have this be one sided. Lay back and I’ll sort you out," Gladio said with a confident smile.

"Alright shit," Libertus laughed and lowered himself backward onto the couch resting his head on the couch arm. He let out an extremely shaky exhale as Gladio sat up straight and looked over him, sparing no time to relieve Libertus’ erection from his jeans and underwear. 

Gladio grinned at him, looking devious, then he sank down, repaying the hand job with a blow job. 

“Fuck! You didn’t have to go that far,” Libertus moaned, and Gladio ignored the statement, opting to make his intentions clear with his actions alone, and they were felt. 

Gladio’s mouth over his dick felt divine, and sure, he was sloppy too, of course he was. No one could drink that much whiskey and not be affected, but he made up for it with determination, and shit, Libertus was that worked up and drunk himself that he wasn’t going to last long anyway. 

So he felt himself slipping pretty soon, with Gladio working him at a very respectable pace, his tongue pressed heavy against the underside of Libertus’ cock, not caring at all about the mess he was making. Just single mindedly sucking, and bobbing his head up and down, steadily coaxing an orgasm out of Libertus. 

“Glad- Gladio! Shit,” Libertus groaned, his hands slipped into Gladio’s hair and grabbed on tight, which only made Gladio go even harder, “Fuck! I’m-”

His orgasm burst out of him, and he could feel Gladio swallowing his spend without a second thought, and suddenly, it all got too much, the dizzy feeling of being drunk and the high from his mind catapulting out of his head, blissfully overwhelmed, he shut his eyes and waited for a few moments for his senses to realign. 

He floated for a while, rolling in a haze of euphoria and intoxication until Gladio’s voice brought him back into himself. 

“Good?” Gladio teased. 

Libertus looked him straight in the eyes, “Uh. Of-fucking-course it was good. I know that _you know that_ Gladio.”

Gladio smiled at him, sat up, and offered Libertus a hand so he could pull himself upright too. The gap closed between them and they kissed again, this time lazier, more affectionate and way less urgent. Libertus didn’t care that he could taste himself, or that he could taste the whiskey either, what he _did_ care about was that underneath it all he could taste Gladio. They went on, melting into each other with deep appreciation.

When they broke apart again, wrecked and flushed, they held each other's gaze for a few moments. 

“Lib?” Gladio broke the silence.

“Yeah?” 

“I’m. I’m glad this happened, but fuck, I think I’m beat. I hope that- I hope that we can talk about this in the morning. Properly,” Gladio said, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand bashfully, which struck Libertus as funny, considering everything, “So I guess I’ll be getting home?”

“No. You won’t. Stay with me, my bed’s big enough. We can wake up together and talk about this more when we’re both sober. But I think I’m still gonna feel the same way about you then as I do now,” Libertus replied easily. 

“Okay, I’ll stay… And, exactly how do you feel?” Gladio asked.

“That I fuckin’ love you, and I think I have done for a while now.” 

Gladio nodded, “Yeah. Me too.” 

“What, you're not gonna say it back?” 

“I- I love you too,” Gladio said, as if he were only just realising it, “Sorry it took so much whiskey to get here.” 

Libertus shrugged, “We had fun, and hopefully we'll feel the same way in the morning. But now, bed.”

With that, they took their drunk asses to bed and promptly passed out. 

The following morning was a mixture of drinking a lot of water, laughing a lot at how drunk they’d gotten, and agreeing (whilst cuddling on the couch) that they were serious about this. That they loved each other. And that they really wouldn’t be needing the alcohol to help them realise that in the future. 

They’d had each other’s backs in this grim, horrible world, and now, they finally had each other too.


End file.
